Sage of Quohog
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto leaves hidden leaf village and becomes a civilian of Quohog.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto's escape

Chapter 1: Naruto's escape

It was a calm day as brave lad named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze discovered who his parents are which Naruto went of to hokage office then as Naruito arrived Naruto looked at Fifth hokage Tsunade as Naruto said "Lady Hokage Tsunade I demand that you hand over what is rightfully mine and if you do not hand over what is rightfully mine I take it without your permission" so Fifth hokage Tsunade asked "How did you find out who your parents are".

After Fifth hokage Tsunade spoke Naruto said "That is easy I found letter that my parents wrote to me before I became a jinchuuriki and it was hidden within me" which Fifth hokage Tsunade replied "I can not give it to you until you reach the rank of jounin and you know that your parents had enemies" then Naruto said "Fine I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze quit being a ninja of hidden leaf village and I am going to leave this ungrateful village with everything that is rightfully mine" so Naruto went of from hokage office to location of Namikaze estate.

As Naruto arrived outside the Namikaze estate Naruto formed some handsign which Naruto yelled "Sealing jutsu grand storage" then Naruto sealed Namikaze estate with Naruto's entire inheritence so Naruto placed the scroll on his back but as Naruto took off his ninja headband Naruto threw it to the place where Naruto lost his temper for being betrayed.

As Naruto turned around Naruto thought _"Kurama it is time for us to leave this ungrateful village and on this day on this ungrateful village is dead to me" _which Kurama replied **"I agree with you and hidden leaf village is not even worthy to be protected by you the hero who stopped me from doing what I should have done as a threat to those who dare to cause you such suffering"** then Naruto went of to the gate of hidden leaf village so as Naruto arrived Naruto thought _"This is it Kurama today we leave this ungrateful village for a place that accept me as who I am not for what the idiots accuse me to be"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Kurama said **"Naruto you might need to prepare to defend yourself" **which Naruto thought _"I sense that some people are trying to stop me from leaving and one of them is Sakura Haruno as the other is my fathers student Kakashi Hatake" _then Naruto turned around so Naruto got into Uzuken stance as Naruto said "I am leaving this ungrateful village and if you get in my way I will have no choice but to take you down".

After Naruto spoke Naruto pointed to Kakashi which naruto growled "As for you Kakashi sensei why the ramen did you not tell me who my parents are even you happen to be student of my father Minato Namikaze" then Kakashi said "Naruto do not leave I am sure that each of us can make it up to you for not telling you who your parents are" so Naruto leaked enough killing intent that make Madara Uchiha shiver with fear.

As Naruto readies himself Naruto angrily said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze but to this ungrateful village I am the punisher who make this ungrateful village suffer for mistreating me all these blasted years" which Naruto cancels killing intent then Naruto said "Sakura you ungrateful bitch I am going to enjoy getting some payback for each time that you pashed me only when I was trying to bring a smile to that ugly face of yours but most importantly I hope that bastard Sasuke in time be eliminated by anyone who has Uzumaki Blood in them" so Naruto said "I give you a choice you either let me leave this ungrateful village or I will take you down".

After Naruto spoke Kakashi said "I have no choice but to stop you from leaving hidden leaf village and I will not be taking it easy on you" which Kakashi went to attack Naruto then Naruto ran fast so Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style taijutsu flying dragon kick" as Naruto kicked Sakura with Uzumaki style taijutsu flying dragon kick.

After Naruto kicked Sakura with Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki dragon kick Naruto threw Sakura up which Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage" as Naruto attacked Sakura with Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage then Naruto attacked Sakura Taijutsu move to Taijutsu move so Naruto started to form a rasengan but as Naruto managed to form a rasengan Naruto said "Say good bye to your ninja career bitch because payback back is now".

After Naruto spoke Naruto striked Sakura with rasengan as Naruto yelled "Rasengan" which Naruto said "Now it is your turn to be punished and for payback time for the favourtism with that bastard justice against you will be equally bad as what Sakura baka suffered" then Naruto ran at Kakashi so Naruto yelled "Namikaze style Taijutsu yellowflash bullets" as Naruto attacked Kakashi with Namikaze style Taijutsu yellowflash bullets.

After Kakashi got attacked with Namikaze style taijutsu yellowflash bullets Naruto formed some handsigns which Naruto yelled "Genjutsu art GaiLee morning sun" as Naruto casted his genjutsu on Kakashi Hatake then Naruto defeated Kakashi Hatake with Uzumaki style Taijutsu Uzumaki dragon slam so Naruto started to form a gaigantic rasengan.

As Naruto managed to form a gaigantic rasengan Naruto said "This is for the rest of you who was on the side of those who mistreated me and this is payback time for being on the side of those ungrateful idiots" which Naruto yelled "Gaigantic rasengan" as Naruto striked some of Naruto's former fellow shinobi with gaigantic rasengan then Naruto threw a smoke bomb so Naruto fled away frok hidden leaf village.

As Naruto arrived at a safe hiding spot away from hidden leaf village Naruto formed some handsigns which Naruto said "Forbidden jutsu dimensional warp" then Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke meanwhile in Quohog a lightling bolt struck down so in a puff of some Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze arrived in quohog.


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

Chapter 2: New life.

After Naruto arrived in quohog Naruto went of to a place to register himself as a citizen of Quohog which as Naruto arrived Naruto looked at the citizen registration office then Naruto said "Excuse me registration officer san I would like to register myself as a civilian of Quohog" so registration officer said "Sign your name here and you be given a certified card saying you are civilian of quohog".

After registration officer spoke Naruto signed his name which ten minutes later the registration officer gave Naruto a card which registration officer said "There you go and welcome to Quohog" then Naruto went of to an area of quohog so as Naruto arrived Naruto placed the large scroll on the ground.

After Naruto placed large scroll on the ground Naruto formed some some handsigns which Naruto said "Sealing jutsu ground storage release" then Naruto unsealed Namikaze estate so Naruto thought _"That part is done and next bit is to enroll myself in a place called james woods high"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Kurama said **"None of us know anything about this world and the best bit is there is no Madara Uchiha or any of the people who accused you being me in human form" **which Naruto thought _"That is true and I like to know what my affinities are" _then Kurama explained **"Your affinities is Wing, Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Wood, Larva, Ice, Crystal and Sand" **so Naruto thought _"Ten Affinities that sounds cool and I know that this is begining of a wonderful life where I have a sky high chance of being accepted"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Naruto went of to james woods high which as Naruto arrived Naruto walked to the head master of the school then as Naruto arrived Naruto said "Excuse me head master san I would like to enroll in this school" so head master said "Sure sign your name and you get to start tomorrow".

After head master spoke Naruto said "Thank you for allowing me to enroll in this school and I will not let you down no matter what" which Naruto went of from James woods high back to Namikaze estate then as Naruto arrived Naruto went to the doorstep so as Naruto got to Namikaze estate Naruto unsealed key to Namikaze estate.

After Naruto unsealed Namikaze estate key Naruto used Namikaze estate key to unlock Namikaze estate door which Naruto opened the Namikaze estate door then Naruto entered Namikaze estate so Naruto thought _"This is all mine all mine and there is nothing that the ungrateful village can do about it"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Kurama said **"That ungrateful village does not deserve to have you there and they do not deserve to have Namikaze clan as part of their village" **which Naruto went of to the kitchen then as Naruto arrived Naruto had something to eat so Naruto went of from the kitchen to hid parents bedroom.

As Naruto arrived in his parents bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into his parents bedroom then Naruto fell asleep so Naruto drifted into a dream.

After Naruto drifted into a dream Naruto appeared in his dream which Naruto looked at the mirror to see that he is the mayor of Quohog then Naruto said "OK this is new and with my fathers hokage cloak on I look mighty good" so Naruto looked out of the window to see fangirls but as Naruto looked a bit pale Naruto said "Oh ramen it is something I did not really want and that is fangirls but how the rasengan am I going to get out of this".

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got out of bed then Naruto got his ninja gear on so naruto went of from the bedroom to the kitchen but as Naruto arrived in the kitchen Naruto had something to eat for breakfast.

After Naruto had something to eat for breakfast Naruto went of to James woods high which as Naruto arrived Naruto went to find his class room until he met a girl named Meg Griffin then Naruto appoached Meg so Naruto said "Excuse me lady san could you help me find my classroom".

After Naruto spoke Meg said "Um sure I can help you find your class room and do you know what your first lesson is" which Naruto shown Meg a sheet with what lessons Naruto got then Meg explained "You have the same classes am me and youn can follow me because it would be nice to have company from someone handsome as you" so Naruto said "I thank you for that kind comment and I think time for us to get to class because what I know is that I will be introducing myself to you along with your fellow class students".

After Naruto spoke Naruto followed Meg to their class room which Meg entered the classroom then Meg went to sit on her seat so Meg sat down on her seat.

After Meg sat on her seat the teacher said "OK students we have a brand new student and I would like each of you to show the new student some respect" which the teacher said "OK you may enter and introduce yourself" then Naruto entered the classroom.

After Naruto entered the classroom Naruto said "I am son of Minato Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, ex ninja of konoha, civilian of Quohog and enjoyer of ramen" which Naruto got into Jiraiya's stance as Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze leader of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then the teacher said "You can sit next to Meg and we can start todays lesson" so Naruto went over to sit next to Meg Griffin.

As Naruto got to his seat Naruto sat down next to Meg which the teacher said "Can anyone tell me what USA stands for" then Naruto raised his hand so Naruto said "I am not sure if I know what USA stands for and what I know is what I think USA stands for".

After Naruto spoke the teacher said "OK Naruto why don't you answer and anyone want to help the person can" which Naruto said "I think that USA stands for Ultimate Solid Amarcado" then the teacher said "That is kinda what USA stands for and can anyone tell me what USA also stands for" so Meg Griffin said "USA stands for United states of America and it would basicly be USOA".


End file.
